I Won't Say!
by Pern333333
Summary: Derived from the Disney Movie "Hercules". Brian and Mikey have an epiphany.I wanted to write a fun fic.


Disclaimer: The characters belong to Cowlip. The movie Hercules and all songs and characters belong to Disney. I make no profit writing my little drabbles. If you have no clue what QAF is about, if you don't like the B/M ship, or if you have something against m/m situations. Don't read. Put the mouse down and walk away.

A/N: This was my first fanfic for the QAF fandom. It was written between 2nd and third season, so no spoilers. Big hugs and tater tots to my beta and best friend, Tazzzkitty. She's my hero.

Enjoy!

"Hey, Uncle Mike! Guess what?" Gus asked bouncing with excitement.

"Chicken Butt," Michael laughed his usual reply.

"No, really! Guess what mama said I could ask pop!"

Michael laughed at Gus's enthusiasm. His heart skipped a beat as the thought flew through his mind that here was what Brian would've looked like at 6 years old.

"What Gus?"

"There's a special movie thingy going on at the new cinema. They're playing all the really cool Disney movies! Mom said that pop and you could take me and Becca!"

Gus grabbed Michael's hand and drug him into the kitchen. Brian had bought this house three years ago when his advertising company took off. There were four bedrooms and three baths. A huge backyard was filled with a swing set, tree house and a basketball hoop, plus an in-ground swimming pool, complete with a slide.

Brian looked up from his laptop, which he had placed on the large kitchen table.

"Hey Mikey! Up to going to the movies with us tonight?" Brian asked him with a smile.

Becca bounced in through the back door and hopped into Michael's arms, her raven hair framing a pixie face. Brown eyes sparkled with joy de vive'.

"Daddy!" She squealed. "Guess what! Guess what!"

Michael giggled with pure happiness. His precious daughter lit up the room with her warmth. Her lithe little body bounced in his arms.

"What baby?"

"Uncle Bri is gonna take us to see Hercules! Wanna come daddy?" She said.

"Sure princess! Didja think that daddy would miss going to the movies with the prettiest girl in town?" Michael smiled.

"Are you sure that Hercules won't be too scary for her?" Michael asked Brian.

"I don't think so, Lindz said that she should be fine. After all she's four and very precious. I was hoping that you'd come with us. I'm not too sure I could handle these two and all the popcorn, drinks and candy they're sure to want. If you didn't come, I was going to go out and buy a donkey to carry everything." He laughed.

"Oh! So now I'm comparable to a donkey, huh! Well, Kinney I should leave you to handle this one on your own. But then I would be passing on having the prettiest date. What time does the movie start?"

"I think the paper said 8:30pm." Brian said, wrinkling up his brow trying to think.

"That's what mama said! 8:30 is when it get dust out!" Gus replied.

"Son, the word is dusk! Dust is dirt that doesn't stay on the ground." Brian laughed.

"Dusk? Ok! Uncle Mike, we'll go when its dusk out!" Gus stated.

"No prob bob!"

"Uncle Mike, I'm Gus! Not Bob!" Gus giggled as he ran out the back door after his sister.

Michael smiled after him. He looked up and found Brian smiling the same smile of contentment.

"Hercules huh?" Michael chuckled.

"Yea, well it was either that or The Little Mermaid and Becca has that one on DVD," said Brian.

"I liked The Little Mermaid." Michael teased.

"So what, are you into fish or something?"

"Ewww! Bri!" Michael laughed as he punched Brian on the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Michael just shook his head and headed out the back door as he heard his daughter calling for her daddy to come out and play.

Brian smiled and sat back down to his computer. He had some emails to respond to before he started his weekend.

Hercules Brian thought, That movie always reminded me of Mikey for some reason

He smiled again and pulled up his outlook express account.

Subject: New client

Date: 07/12/03

To: Brian Kinney, CEO, Astro Images Advertising

From: Cynthia

_Brian,_

_I need to know when you're free to meet with…_

"Hey daddy, could we get some milk duds?" Becca asked her father.

"Ya, Uncle Mikey, and some Gummi Worms too?" Gus joined in.

Michael laughed as he pulled out a ten-dollar bill. "Go crazy you two, don't worry about bringing back the change."

The two kids ran off to the concessions counter, impatiently getting in line.

"Kinda reminds you of our old theater, huh Bri?"

Brian nodded his head as he looked around at the old fashioned, but newly built Cinema. Instead of only showing three movies, this one offered 12 screens to enjoy multiple films on. He grinned and looked at his best friend.

"So I guess, since we're on a "date," you should buy me some munchies too."

"No way! I paid for the tickets, drove us down here, and sprung for the kid's goodies. It's your turn mister!" Michael teased Brian as he pulled out his wallet once more.

"Put that away, Mikey. I was just playing with you. What do you want? Sprite or Vanilla Coke?"

"Mmmm, tough one. Vanilla Coke. Oh, and some popcorn! With butter." Michael filled his order with Brian and playfully skipped away to check on the children.

"What do I look like? A waitress?" Brian hollered after his retreating back, laughing.

As Brian stood in the long line, his thoughts drifted back to years past, replaying the playful, carefree times he and Michael had shared.

I wonder if he realizes how his simple roguish ways have crept into my soul?Brian sighed as the line moved along. I just wish I had the balls to permit those three little words out. I can't fucking imagine life without him.

Brian scanned the lobby looking for his family. He found them all gathered around a poster board portraying the latest Sean Connery flick. Michael was relaying to Becca the plot to "League of Extraordinary Gentleman".

Brian paid for the snacks and took off in their direction. He headed towards Michael. The smaller man glanced up and flashed a lighthearted smile at Brian. Brian immediately felt his lower extremities turn into jelly.

Michael must have sensed something was amiss with his best friend for he ran up to Brian and grabbed the drinks.

"Hey! Don't spill my drink, you ass! Spill yours, not mine! 'K! Got it!" he laughed and shook his head at Brian.

He thinks I am doing the drunken monkey dance on purpose! Brian giggled to himself. If he ONLY knew!

"C'mon Daddy! The movie's gonna start and I'll miss it!" scowled, Becca.

"K! Princess! We're coming. Your Uncle Bri hasn't been walking long," Michael joked with Brian, jabbing him in the shoulder.

"Uncle Bri? But I thought you were old and walked forever!" she asked him as they followed behind Michael and Gus.

Brian grimaced, "Your daddy has an odd sense of humor Bec, and what do you mean I'm old? Your father is older than me!"

"Wow! Daddy you're old!" Becca giggled as they walked into the darkening theater.

Michael slid over so the two kids could get around him and search for their favorite seats.

"Ass," he mouthed at Brian.

"Dick," Brian whispered back.

Michael grabbed Brian's hand and led him to the row back in the right corner. The seats both provided privacy and a clear view of the kids and the show.

Brian became nervous as the lights dimmed and the show began. A wisp of Michael's cologne touched his senses. Immediately Brian hardened. The combination of "Obsession" mixed with his friend's own intoxicating scent drove him completely wild, coupled with the delicious sight of Michael's profile…

This is gonna be a long movie Brian sighed.

Again, he wished he hadn't bandied his beliefs on love, about so much. He had effectively pigeonholed himself, for if he was to even try to spill his guts to Michael, how could Michael believe him? Take him seriously?

Make that a really, really long movie

"We are the Muses – goddesses of the arts and proclaimer's of heroes…."

Michael could see his daughter and Brian's son giggle and "ahh" along with the movie. He had even heard Brian snicker once or twice at the evil villain "Hades".

Shit! He has such a sexy chuckle Michael noted about his best friend.

He glanced at Brian's unbelievably sexy silhouette. Taking in the chiseled contours that were part of Brian's allure, Michael was leaned back into the crook of Brian's arm, his hand resting lightly on the other's jean clad knee.

This has gotta be as close to heaven as one could get Michael sighed.

Brian caught the minute movement of the smaller man's body as he sighed softly.

"You OK, Mikey?" Brian leaned over and whispered in the raven beauty's ear softly, his breath warm and sweet on Michael's cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine Bri" Michael breathlessly replied back. The caress of Brian's soft warm breath had caused Michael's heart to race, while his blood rushed from his head downward.

Brain looked at his friend with a wry quirk in his eye as if he immediately recognized Michael's dilemma. He tightened his arm across Michael's shoulders minutely.

Michael drew in a shuddering breath before trying to relax once more. Suddenly, the theater filled with laughter at one of "Hercules'" mishaps. Michael joined his voice with Brian as they giggled.

Brian had been having trouble following the movie's progress because of Michael's close proximity. He was driven absolutely wild with the smaller man's nearness.

God! I'm acting like a lovesick teenybopper on his first date! Get a hold of yourself man, for Christ's sake!

Michael sat on oblivious to the struggle his friend was battling. He was too busy contesting his own war. Michael fought for control and was granted a reprieve. The movie shifted to one of its infamous love/hate scenes between "Meg" and "Hercules".

He leaned up to the right and exhaled gently into Brian's ear, "This is my favorite part!"

Brian, who had only seen this movie once when it had first appeared on screen four years ago, dragged his mind off of his own contest with himself and tried to focus on the screen.

Michael snuggled closer into Brian's strong arms and positioned himself so his head was almost resting on Brian's shoulder.

Brian gazed down at the gorgeous man in his arms. Although, he would not admit it to anyone, he was enjoying holding his Mikey so close. The sparks danced between the two bodies as they often did, and as often as those lighting bolts flew amongst the two friends, both men tried to ignore it without being obvious that they were doing as such.

Just at that moment Michael's mahogany brown eyes met with seductive hazel orbs. The jolt that soared between the two was undeniable. Heart beats sped up as bodies collectively went to a state of hardened arousal.

Kiss me was the mantra that Michael's brain repeated over and over.

God, I could drown in those chocolate depths Brian reflected as he lowered his mouth to Michael's soft, full lips, in a passionate kiss filled with longing. He ran his tongue lightly along Michael's lips.

Michael moaned with desire, granting Brian entrance into the warm abyss. Tongues danced around one another, tasting hot sweetness. Brian's hand inched around to clasp against the back of his friend's head. The silky ebony strands slid through his fingers.

Michael moaned again as he moved his fingers lightly along Brian's jaw, coming to rest upon his shoulder.

Brian was the first to break away, panting breathlessly. He leaned his forehead in against Michael's in their age-old habit.

Michael breathing heavily as well and raised his hand up again to Brian's countenance. He skimmed his index finger softly along Brian's bruised lips. He traced along his lips with feather light touches, causing the other man to draw in a ragged breath.

"Brian…" Michael exhaled slowly, pulling back his hand to rest clasped with the other that had snaked around Brian's neck.

The moment stilled around them, as the only sounds were their hoarse breaths. Slowly, as from a depth unfathomable, a song rose between them. "Meg" was on the screen singing to the starlit night. The "Muses" were singing harmony along with her…

"I won't say…"

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment,_

_I guess I've already won that!_

_No man is worth the aggravation!_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'?_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you!_

_Try to keep it hidden.._

_Honey, we can see right through you!_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it,_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of!_

_No Chance! No Way!_

_I won't say it, no, no!_

_You swoon, you sigh_

_why deny it? uh-oh_…

_It's too cliché!_

_I won't say I'm in love!_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson._

_It feels so good when you start out._

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl!_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!_

_Ohhh…_

_You keep on denying,_

_Who you are and how you're feeling!_

_Baby, we're not buying!_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling!_

_Face it like a grown-up!_

_When ya gonna own up?_

_That ya got, got, got it bad!_

_No Chance, No Way!_

_I won't say it! No, no!_

_Give up, give in,_

_Check the grin you're in love!_

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love!_

_You're doin' flips! read our lips,_

_You're in love!_

_You're way off base!_

_I won't say it…_

_Get off my case!_

_I won't say it…_

_Girl, don't be proud!_

_It's O.K.! you're in love._

_Ohhh…,_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love!_

The two men came to themselves. The song had spoken to both their hearts.

Brian leaned back, still keeping his gaze steady with Michael's.

"I love you, Mikey," he breathed. Brian's heart was thumping a mile a minute.

Michael opened and closed his mouth in utter shock. Those words he had dreamed of hearing, poured from his best friend's lips. His eyes grew wide, then filled with tears.

"I love you, too Bri," he replied softly back. His hands slid down around Brian's shoulders and came to rest against a rock solid chest, directly over the wildly beating heart.

"No, Mikey…I mean it. I'm IN love with you, have been for years."

Oh God! He means it! He really fucking means it! Michael shouted in the silence of his mind.

"Y-y-years?" Michael stuttered in disbelief.

Brian nodded his head, causing soft, brown locks to fall over his forehead, into his eyes.

"B-b-but, why? When? How?"

Brian laughed gently. He felt as though a tremendous weight had lifted off his chest.

"Mikey. Mikey, you can't tell me that you haven't known how I have felt all these years? I only told you I loved you every other day!"

Michael shook his head negative as he answered back.

"You have never TOLD me Bri. Not like this! It was, "Always have, always will". I can't believe this! You're not fucking with me are you?"

"No, Mikey. I'm not "fucking" with you. You honestly didn't know how I felt?"

"No, Bri. I didn't," Michael grinned slowly at his soul mate.

Brian leaned back in to touch his head against Michael's. His hand grasped the pair of Michael's hands resting against his heart. He tightened his grip on Michael's hands and lowered his mouth to meet Michael's in a lover's kiss.

Michael's heart soared, filled with relief and absolute joy. Brian's tongue probed entry into his mouth, softly exploring. Both men groaned passion filled moans. Michael pulled back a tad to nip at Brian's velvet lips, nibbling seductively. Brian whispered "Mikey" as he felt the feather light bites, his blood soaring with each fleeting caress of Michael's teeth.

They slowly broke away, their eyes never leaving one another.

The lights in the theater glowed back to brilliance, as the audience stood up and slowly flowed towards the exits.

Michael stood up, and spied their children racing towards them. Both had happy grins on their faces.

"Daddy! Didja see the pretty pony that "Hercules" had? Can I have one too? Gus says that they aren't real. They're real, right daddy?" Becca gushed, talking a mile a minute.

Brian and Gus were already in deep conversation, moving a few feet down to the exit doors.

"Yes, baby, I saw the horse, and no, sweetie they aren't real," Michael smiled at his precious child.

"Oh, they're not? Well, can I have a real one then?"

Michael grabbed her fawn colored hand and they slowly blended into the dwindling crowd.

"Well, see Princess. Not today, tho'. Ok?"

"Really, Daddy? Ok!"

Michael knew he had been had, as that was as good as a promise to a child. Sighing ruefully, he pulled her to the right, where Brian and his son were waiting.

Brian's smile caressed Michael as he took his hand. The two children were oblivious, arguing about horses, as they walked ahead of their fathers, out of the theater doors.

Brian held Michael's hand as they walked towards the SUV. He leaned down as he softly whispered, four, short words into Michael's ear.

"You're mine forever Mikey."

"Prove it Bri," challenged Michael.

"You'll have no doubts of that Mikey, after tonight." Brian promised.

"Tonight, Mikey" Brian repeated as he nipped Michael's ear.

Michael was curled up on the soft Italian leather sofa in the living room. Soft music was playing on the mini Bose stereo system situated on top of the entertainment center. Brian was upstairs getting Gus tucked into bed for the night.

Becca had fallen asleep on the way home from the theater. Michael had carried her into the house, up to her room. He had pulled her shoes off and laid her in the bed without her even stirring.

As he was waiting for Brian, the miraculous events of the day flashed through his mind eye. Feelings and sensations drifted up from memories of the heady kisses they had shared.

_So this is what its like to have a dream come true,_ he giggled to himself.

Michael heard footsteps on the stairs, Brian had finished and was now returning to engage on the promise he had made outside the movie theater.

His breath caught in his throat as Brian gazed down on his Mikey lounging on the sofa.

_This is for real, _Brian thought. _That is really Michael waiting for me, my Mikey._

The person in question looked up into Brian's soft hazel eyes. The room around them melted into the background, until the only thing they saw was each other.

Brian finished walking down the last few steps and came around the couch. Michael had followed his every movement with his eyes, never breaking contact. He reached up and grabbed a hold of Brian's hand, pulling the other down onto the sofa beside him.

Both men's hearts were beating wildly, their breathing shallow and ragged.

Michael opened his mouth, as to speak, when Brian shushed him with the soft touch of his lips. Hesitantly, the two men kissed. Both were almost overwhelmed by the feelings that arouse inside of their hearts. The kiss was a gentle affair and ended almost after it had begun.

They pulled slowly apart. Michael gazed at Brian in wonderment, his eyes shining with desire. Brian, gently, reached his right hand up and ran a soft finger along Michael's cheek down to his full lips. Michael's breathing stilled, his heart pounding against his breastbone.

Brian grasped Michael's hand in his and pulled him up off the sofa. He led him down the hall to the master bedroom. Poised halfway through the doorway, Brian stopped and glanced back at Michael.

"What," he answered Brian's look.

"No regrets, Mikey. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" Brian said softly.

Michael nodded his head once, a half smile formed on his mouth.

"Never have, Bri, never will."

Brian grinned at him and tugged him into the dark room. He pulled Michael to him and held the smaller man tight, against his body. Michael hung on for dear life; he felt Brian's heart beating in time with his own.

Brian slowly released Michael and led him blindly to the King size bed that was in the middle of the room.

"Sit Mikey." He whispered.

Michael sat down and tried to reach out with his senses to see what Brian was up to. A moment later he heard the sound of a lighter striking. The room filled with a soft glow as Brian lit the three candles he had setting on his dresser.

The scent of fresh vanilla wafted through out the room, relaxing Michael as he drew in a deep breath. Brian glanced at him and smiled as Michael stood up off the bed and walked slowly towards him.

"Bri, you know everything about me….almost." Michael purred seductively. "But, I have a feeling that what you don't know may shock you."

Brian gave a nervous laugh, not knowing exactly where Michael was going with the conversation.

"Such as?" He said raising an eyebrow.

Michael crossed the remaining distance between them, and reached out to touch Brian's face. His hand cupped the other's cheek and while he gazed into hazel eyes he brought Brian's head down closer to his own.

Michael's breath was warm on Brian's face as he softly whispered. "You think you can handle this?"

Michael grabbed Brian's hand and pressed it against his cock. It was straining against his tight black jeans.

Brian gasped. His body quickened. He felt faint as all the blood rushed to his own pulsing hard-on.

"Mikey, I would've had you pegged a kitten instead of a full blown tiger." Brian's voice, deep and hoarse with desire. He grabbed Michael's hard dick through his jeans and leaned down to nip lightly on his neck.

Michael groaned. "Bri."

Brian's body seemed to lose the very last of its strength.

Michael wrapped his arms around Brian's shoulders and kissed him, almost feverishly. Brian opened his mouth to receive his tongue, in which with Michael fed on his soft, intoxicating lips.

He had taken control out of Brian's hands for the moment.

Michael, while still devouring Brian, guided him backwards toward the inviting bed. The edge bumped against Brian's calf and he fell down onto the soft comforter, breaking the kiss. He looked up into Michael's heat filled eyes, which shone darker than he had ever seen them. The smaller man standing gazed back with a half smile on his sensuous lips.

Tentatively Brian lifted his arms and ran his hands up inside Michael's shirt. He felt the firm, chiseled stomach draw in against his feather light touches. Michael leaned into his caress and sighed softly.

Brian grew more daring and reached further up to pinch Michael's velvet soft Nipple. As he heard Michael's gasp of pleasure, his sex bobbed along with the short sweet sound. Brain pulled his hand back down out of the other's shirt. He then stood up and pulled his own off of himself, and threw it down onto the floor. The light played off of the candles and shone brightly onto Brian's chest, which glistened with sweat.

Michael, stunned by the unexpected beauty of the sight before him, was frozen in place. His breath caught and his heart lurched to a stop. His lips had grown dry and he ran his tongue along them, licking moisture onto the thirsty skin.

Brian smirked at his lover as he raised his left eyebrow.

"What Mikey? Too much for _you_ to handle?" he grinned.

Michael grinned back, playfully, and pulled his own shirt off. Slowly. The muscles rippled along his chest and arms.

Brian chuckled at Mikey's deliberate actions and shook his head. Smiling still, he crossed the few inches that separated them. Drawing Michael against his bare chest he held him tightly.

Michael bit at Brian's nipples, causing sighs of pleasure to echo through the bedroom. He kissed along the curves of Brian's stomach and lowered himself down onto his knees. Glancing up, he licked his lips again. Brian's knees shook when he caught sight of the soft pink tongue that ran over Michael's smooth lips.

Brian's hands tightened their hold on Michael's shoulders. Time stood still as they looked into each other's faces. It was still a shock to both of them that they were standing there in a bedroom, together, and they both understood that the lines had been crossed and sides taken. There would be no turning back for either of them. The two men had waited half a lifetime to be where they were now, where they had always wanted to be, where they belonged.

Fini

If you liked, please review! It makes my muse feel all warm and fuzzy. Thanks!


End file.
